Existing mattresses are typically manufactured in "soft", "medium" and "firm" versions in accordance with the amount of support provided. The difference between the models is normally achieved by varying the type and number of innersprings as well as the thickness of the padding which is applied over them. While this initially provides the consumer with a choice, the available range of support is still limited. Also the support provided cannot be adjusted to suit particular areas of the body or different partners in the case of double beds. Further, with use, even firm mattresses begin to sag and lose their posture support and there is currently no way of readily compensating for this.